Un papillon sur mon coeur de dragon
by AngelDustt
Summary: Hermione doit faire face à l'esprit d'un viel acristocrate sang-pur et mal luné, persudé que pour trouver la paix qu'il doit lui apprendre les manières du grand monde ! Mais qui sera le professeur et qui sera l'élève ?
1. Prologue

Voici l'une mes fics Seven, un bref récapitulatif pour ceux qui ignorent en quoi ces fics sont un peu particulières.

Voldemort n'existe pas. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape ainsi que Lucius Malfoy sont meilleurs amis, les Maraudeurs et aussi des Serpentards. Les Weasley's sont aussi des Serpentards excepté les jumeaux. Et les Seven's, l'abrégé de Seven Silvers Snakes, sont Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Atvon Avery, Marcus Flint et Drago Malfoy et n'aime pas vraiment les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles en règle générale.

Rien ne m'appartient excepté l'originalité de l'histoire ... enfin à vous de voir

Un Papillon sur mon cœur de Dragon :

Elspeth O'Connells épouse Granger se félicitait intérieurement, pour une fois le repas de famille s'était passé sans encombre ils étaient arrivés au dessert sans jets d'assiettes… un miracle quand on savait que ses petites-filles ne pouvaient se supporter 30 secondes sans que l'une d'elle ne lance une remarque acide. Elle remarqua même qu'Hermione utilisait son couteau et sa fourchette pour découper sa pomme. L'écossaise regarda dubitative son héritière, ce n'était pas sa soviet de mère qui lui avait les manières du grand monde ça c'était sûr…Mais qui alors ou peut-être qu'un miracle s'était produit …

Non aucun miracle n'avait convaincu Hermione Granger de se conformer aux usages de la table mais un parasite, elle avait même pu supporter toutes les stupidités dites par Jocaste, c'est pour dire si cette chose l'ennuyait au plus haut point … Puis prise d'une pulsion elle prit l'innocent fruit entre ses mains et y planta ses dents si blanches et alignées dedans, elle mâcha le bout de pomme avec l'air supérieur, quant à ses yeux ils dévisagèrent la forme argenté qui flottait dans le coin de la pièce, invisible aux yeux de presque tous …

- Elle est vraiment impossible, fit l'esprit, tout en soupirant.

Tout avait commencé deux semaines plus tôt et ce n'était pas prêt d'être fini ...


	2. Le début de la fin

Comme précédemment annoncé, les soucis d'Hermione avaient commencé deux semaines auparavant.

Nous sommes au mois d'août de l'année 2007, Hermione Granger va cette année entamée sa septième et dernière année à l'Ecole de Magie Poudlard, cependant Hermione va vivre cette année une expérience, un peu particulière qui va rendre cette année inoubliable …

* * *

Hermione Granger s'éveillait d'un long sommeil réparateur, elle ouvrit un après l'autre ses yeux puis s'étira de tout son long, elle remarqua enfin que ses volets étaient ouverts. Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand elle aperçut planant près de son lit une sorte de brouillard épais de couleur blanc nacré. Et la chose avait une forme humaine, remarqua la jeune fille.

La politesse voudrait qu'on dise Bonjour, le matin… fit remarquer la brume

Qui êtes vous ? fit la jeune fille avec une voix légèrement suraigue.

Abraxas, je suis un Pur-Esprit et à partir d'aujourd'hui vous êtes mon élève.

Pardon un quoi … un esprit pur, jamais entendu parler, dit-elle en essayant de se remémorer ses cours sur les créatures ectoplasmiques.

Pur-Esprit, reprit-il, j'étais un sorcier avant de mourir et maintenant je reviens pour aider mes compères, vous êtes ma mission pour pouvoir accéder à la paix intérieure et l'ascension astrale ... Bref sachez que je suis ici pour vous aider.

M'aider à quoi ? Je suis très bien comme je suis, j'ai pas besoin d'aide, s'exclama la gryffondor. Attendez paix intérieure … vous êtes donc en conflit avec quelque chose ou quelqu'un, je me trompe ?

Totalement, c'est vous l'âme en détresse pas moi, fit-il avec sécheresse

Susceptible en plus, je pourrais vous aider, si le voulez…

Non merci ! On commence dès maintenant ! Ce n'est pas tout de parler mais il y a du travail, se dit-il.

Du travail ?

Vos leçons de bienséance, de savoir-vivre,…

C'est cela dîtes que je suis vulgaire tant qu'à faire, s'exclama Hermione avec voracité.

…

Abraxas c'est ça, il hocha la tête de manière affirmative, Ecoutez moi bien, le macchabé : mes parents m'ont très bien éduqué, donc je n'ai pas besoin de cours de politesse !

J'ai pas dit que vous n'était pas éduquée mais que c'était pas assez ...

Assez pour quoi ?

La haute société...

Ma position sociale me convient, l'interrompit-elle

Ecoutez-moi bien, jeune fille, si je suis là c'est pour vous permettre d'accéder aux hauts rangs de la société Sang-Pure, je n'ai pas fini de parler, alors qu'elle essayait de répliquer, j'ai fait partie de cette classe de privilégiés durant toute ma vie et je sais tout sur eux; et quand je dis tout, c'est Tout ! Et je sais que c'est mon devoir, vous n'avez pas besoin d'être d'accord avec moi. De toutes manières vous céderez alors autant vous soumettre ...

Vous allez me taper sur le système jusqu'à que j'accepte ...

Oui

Et on devra se supporter tant que vous ne m'aurais pas aider !

Exact!

Pourquoi je sens que je vais le regretter

C'est ainsi que les leçons d'Hermione commencèrent, Abraxas avait un objectif en vue et il n'était pas celui qui lâchait de vue son but, en plus il avait une obstination peu commune, ce qui pouvait se résumer par l'expression : « jusqu'à mort s'ensuive … »

Durant les semaines qui suivies cette conversation

Demain c'est la rentrée … fit Hermione joyeuse, au moins à Poudlard les cours prendraient une bonne partie de son temps et fini de couper les aliments avec l'aide uniquement d'une fourchette et un couteau, un steak c'est gérable mais une banane …

La rentrée … soupira Abraxas

Le ton de l'esprit surprit la jeune fille, car l'homme n'avait pas l'habitude de se montrer nostalgique voire triste. Hermione comprit que sous ce bloc de granit, il y avait un cœur qui ne battait plus certes, mais qui restait vaillant et sensible.


End file.
